Path of Destruction
by krazylicious
Summary: John Cena is going crazy, attacking everyone on the WWE roster. Who is safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kofi had finish putting on his shirt when Cena came in the room.

"You ready there bud" greeted John

"Yep lets head on out" said Kofi as he and John left to go to their match, neither notice a pair of eyes watch them. Tonight it was a tag team match between John Cena and Kofi Kingston against Nexus' Skip Sheffield and Michael Tarver. John and Kofi spotted Skip and Michael with the other members

"What up Kingston and Cena" said Skip nudging them

"Hey " said John and Kofi

"See you're excited" said Kofi to Skip

"When is he not" Joked Heath

"You're one to talk" said Wade

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You both are alike" Wade answer him, frowning as Heath started to jump on him like a monkey, proving he was right. John's theme began to play cuing that it was time, he headed out, then it was Kofi, next was The Nexus. The match began, still nobody notice the same pair of eyes watching. Those eyes watch the match as just then Kofi tag Cena in the second time,

"Arise, slumber no more" said a voice and the eyes disappeared

"What the?" thought John as he got distracted and fell off the ropes, the other wrestlers look around in confusion as John had botch the move. Michael improvised by kicking Cena. John shook off what just happened and perceive in the match soon getting the three count, winning the match. The crowed went wild, cheering but all was ignored by John.

"Its okay John, that botch was nothing" said Kofi trying to cheer Cena up

"Oh, yeah, just some silly mistake" said John, a little out of it

"John, are you okay?"

"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm fine" stated John and started to walk faster to get to his locker room. He hurried up and close the door, leaning on it.

"What came over me" he said, feeling a little odd

He stay in his room for a while then started to pack up to go to his hotel. Making his way to his car, he bump into Wade.

"Sorry" Cena apologize helping Wade up

"Its fine" said Wade

Cena look down as Wade's hand was in his, a burning sensation came over him, the burning grew strong as he look into Wade's eyes, he quickly let go of the hand.

"See ya later, and sorry again" said John, rushing off

"Weird" said Wade staring at Cena's retrieving figure, he too went to leave.

The pair of eyes continued to watch as Cena was driving off,

"It has begun" said a voice.

**Too Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

His phone rang for the tenth time that morning, he still didn't pick it up. Fact that he didn't feel good along with a hellish sleep last night, if you can call it sleep; he kept waking up due to a nightmare he had. He dreamt of beating some of his friends and murdering one, Kelly Kelly.

"John" knock, knock, "John, are you in there?" John got out of bed and open the door

"Dude we're been calling you all morning" said Zack coming in,

"I just woke up" said John

"Buddy are you feeling okay, even I know… John you're bleeding"

"I'm what?" John look down, his hands were covering in blood, he went to the bathroom to wash it, seeing a gash.

"I cut myself?"

"You must have had a rough night"

"I must have" said Cena wondering how in the world did he cut himself. He went with Zack to join the other superstars for Smackdown. All the while John wonder about his cut, it started to bleed again.

"Cena did you get that?"

"What?"

"Did you understand what I just said?" ask John Laurinaitis

"No I didn't sorry"

"What's going on with your hand?" ask Beth, she gently took it and lifted up the bandage, "I think you need stitches"

"It's fine"

"It's not, head on over to the hospital John" said Mr. Laurinaitis, "forget about you in this show"

"No, look don't take me out all because of a cut"

"A cut? It's a gash"

"I'll go and come on back in no time, I can still wrestle"

"Not on an injury"

"It's not an injury"

"John"

"I SAID NO!" John lifted up Laurinaitis by the throat, choking him, "YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME OUT OF THE SHOW"

"John put him down!" order Teddy Long, John snap out of it and dropped Laurinaitis.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" said John, helping Laurinaitis up who was catching his breath,

"Okay fine, you want to be in the show then fine you are, one on one with Dolph, now go to the hospital"

"Thank you" said John and quickly left. After getting the stitches John return right before the show started.

"Hey John have you seen Kelly Kelly, I haven't seen her all day?" ask Eve

"Nope I haven't but I'll let you know if I see her"

"Okay thanks" said Eve heading off to continue her search. John was about to go to his locker room when a ref came,

"You're up in five John"

"I'll be there," he rush to go get dress. Everything was okay for John until his match came.

Dolph was holding his own with Cena with Jack and Vickie watching. On cue, Jack interfere in the match but what happen next wasn't the plan. Something snap in Cena, leading him to punching Dolph in the face; Jack and Vickie didn't think of it 'til Dolph began to bleed, from lip to nose, a cut on the forehead.

"What's John doing?"

"Do something Jack" said Vickie, panic in her voice. Jack rush in and pull John off of Dolph who was unconscious. That didn't help as Cena turn on Jack,

"Cena, stop"

John got out of jack's hold and punch him in the face, breaking his nose; immediately after that John bent down then call for help, Vickie came in the ring looking at the two men. She turn to John

"What got into you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happen" said John, panic starting to overtake him as the medics came in to look at Dolph and Jack.

'What have I done?' wonder Cena, following Vickie and the medics backstage, he was stop by CM Punk,

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know, I…" John was at lost for words

"I have never seen you like this" said Punk

"Me neither"

"Guys" said Daniel running in, "did you hear, Kelly Kelly is dead"

"Dead?"

**Too Be Continued…**

***I love the reviews, thank you***


	3. Chapter 3

"Dead as in Dead?" ask Punk

"They found her near the hotel, slit throat" explain Daniel

"Oh God" said John, he spotted Eve and Alicia both crying. The news of Kelly Kelly's death was all over, Vince had called everyone to a meeting to talk about handling the situation. Every superstar was stun and silent.

"We will dedicate the next show, Monday Night Raw, to her. We will astray from any storyline that night, we will have video sessions where you will talk about the memories you had with her."

Vince went on to give more details about the show, after the meeting John saw Justin, who wasn't taking it very well. He was with Wade and Heath who were doing their best to comfort him. Wade spotted him and removed himself from the others,

"How is he?" ask John

"Taking it hard" said Wade, "Heath and I are planning on staying with him all night"

"Hope he will soon be okay" John then notice that Wade had some tears coming down,

"Tears"

"What?"

"I see tears"

"Oh" Wade wipe them off, "who am I fooling, I can't stand to see my friends in pain"

'_So the great Wade Barrett does cry, I like it when he cries'_

"You're beautiful when you cry"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, ah, nothing, just what a day it's been?" said John covering up his mistake

You're telling me, that reminds me, what was that out there?"

"Oh, that, it's complicated"

"How?"

"I don't know why I did it"

"You don't?"

"John," it was Vince, heading their way

"Yes Mr. McMahon"

"I need to see you in my office"

"Yes Sir, Talk to you later Wade"

"Okay, bye"

John follow McMahon to his office, shutting the door and motioning John to sit down, Vince got to the point.

"I want to talk about what happen earlier during your match with Dolph"

"About that, Sir I am so sorry, I just don't know what came over me"

"Just like the incident with John Laurinaitis"

"You heard"

"I'll be surprise if I didn't," It became quiet in the room,

"Look John I don't know what's going on but I'll giving you some time off"

"For how long?"

"Just two shows"

"That long"

"It's not long, now take it and get some rest"

And it was the longest two weeks ever to John, even with Kelly Kelly's funeral ,to the Raw show, it still was long; and the bad part is, it didn't help him. Granted he didn't have nightmares but something about Kelly kelly's death that bother him. It was like a voice nagging him that he was involved.

_She'll never forgive you_

_The fear in her eyes John_

_You look beautiful when you cry_

"I can't believe I said that out loud" said John; he laid down on the bed,

"I'll never understand, what if something like what I did to Dolph and Jack happens again.

_It won't stop no matter how much you tired_

John quickly sat up in bed, "I need to go for a walk."

When his two weeks ended John return, but to an uneasy atmosphere; Jack and Dolph was also back, standing outside their door he knock

"Come in"

Vickie, Jack, and Dolph look at Cena when he enter, John couldn't help but feel nervous but he went on,

"Listen, I just want to apologize for what I did, honestly I just don't know why I snap, can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?"

Dolph, Jack, and Vickie look at each other, then at Cena

"We forgive you" they said

"It was a pretty good match anyways" said Dolph

"It was" said John

John was happy when he left from their locker room, going to his, he saw David Otunga

"What's up David?"

"Nothing except that you and I have a match"

"We do? I thought I was suppose to do just a promo"

"You will and it will lead us to you verses me"

"Cool"

"Hey David are you ready?" ask Wade coming up behind David, "Hey John"

"Hey Wade"

"Yea I'm ready" said David, "See you in the ring John"

"Will do" said John, he watch as David and Wade were leaving, how David nudge Wade and Wade nudge him back, laughing. For some reason, that irritated John to the fullest.

The match between David and John came and the crowd was eating it up. The incident with John, Dolph, and Jack was forgotten. Even though he was in a match, John kept looking at Wade who had accompanied David to the ring. John had a since of pride when Wade watch him.

_He doesn't belong to you_

"What?"

David manage to get out of Cena's hold from that little bit of distraction, he then threw John out the ring. John shook his head, he look up to see David celebrating in the ring. His eyes shift to Wade who was smiling at David.

_You see, he doesn't belong to you_

_His eyes are one everyone else but you_

John continued to look at Wade, the ref still counting. David was still gloating as the ref was on nine but then he was speared. Multiple times John hit David, causing him to bleed.

"Cena, stop" said the ref, but John wouldn't

"John, what are you doing!" shouted Wade

Everything fell on deaf ears as John was out of it, Wade stare in shock as John was enjoying beating Otunga; for some reason he couldn't move, Wade could have swore he heard laughter that didn't come from Cena. John then got off David and went out of the ring dragging his victim with him.

John looked deep into Wade's eyes with a hideous smile on his face, a bloody David was unconscious laying on the ground. John then took out a lighter and set the announcing table on fire causing King and Michael and others to move, he then lifted up David and AA him on the burning table.

John stare at the body on the table until Wade came and took David off,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Shouted Wade with a terrified look in his eyes.

John snapped out of it, shock and confusing showed on his face but then he look at David and it was replaced with a smile. And John leap in to the audience and left, disappearing.

Only John heard the insanely laughter.

**Too Be Continued…**

***Thanks for the reviews, my beloveds***


	4. Chapter 4

Every superstar was quite after just witnessing what happen. Even though the audience love it thinking it was part of the show, but the wrestlers was becoming angry and scared.

"Someone better find that monkey" Vince shouted to security, he was beyond furious about the hold thing. He thought after two weeks of absent that John would be okay but nearly killing a fellow wrestler on a live show, now he went over board.

"First it was Dolph and Jack, now its David on top of that he disappeared" Vince said, talking to himself.

"Daddy" it was Shane and Stephanie coming, "we came as soon as we heard" she said.

"I'm not comfortable with you two here, John went haywire and now we can't find him"

"Who cares about us what about everyone else" ask Shane

"Everyone is pretty shaken up"

"Where's David?"

"Taken to the hospital, the Nexus crew is there also"

"I'll go to see if things are alright" said Shane, while Shane went to leave Stephanie turn to her father,

"There has to be an explanation, maybe he's sick"

"I don't know Steph, as soon as we find him, we'll get him check out"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Nexus members were in the waiting room, the doctor said that David was burn pretty badly mainly on his back. David's wife, Jennifer had show up asking about his condition, Wade informed her.

"If it wasn't part of the show, why did he do it?"

"I don't know, normally when we do that we get prepare so we don't get burn, I just don't know what John was doing" said Wade

"Maybe he was improvising" said Skip

"While that's going overboard" said Heath

"Hey, has anyone seen Michael M." ask Daniel

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Michael was outside talking on the phone, unaware someone was watching him,

"I'll talk to you later, okay, bye" he was about to go inside til he heard a noise like laughing, thinking it was nothing he went to go in but he heard the sound again but it was louder and closer. He turn around only to be knock out.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Three weeks after the incident on Raw, there still was no sign of John Cena anywhere and Michael McGillicutty was reported missing. Michael T. and Darren enter the nexus locker room, when Darren open his locker, the body of Michael fell out,

"Is he did" ask Michael

"No just unconscious" said Darren and went to call for help.

"We still have to go on with the show, we'll make an announcement later" said Vince, "Randy, you will go one with Skip"

The two nodded and went to get dress, when their match came it was going well until the lights went out. Vince and the superstars thought it was a power outage since that wasn't suppose to happen until it came on again with John in the ring attacking Randy.

Skip went to help Randy but John turn around and hit him with a baseball bat. Vince had sent some of the wrestlers out there but John had left after hitting Skip.

"That bastard" cursed Vince, his phone suddenly began to ring

"What"

"Dad its me"

"What is it Steph"

"Its Shane, he's in the hospital"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"It was probably when he went to the hospital to check on David" said Stephanie after her father meet up with her.

"Any witnesses?"

"No" she replied, "do you think it was John"

"I don't know" Vince sighed, "he attacked Randy and Skip during their match"

"What are we going to do"

"I was thinking about canceling shows until he's caught" Said Vince

"Who knows how long that's going to take, the audience still thinks its part of the show, should we tell them"

"I'm not sure maybe we shouldn't tell the fans yet, I'll meet with all the WWE Superstars to talk about the shows"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Wade was in his hotel room by himself thinking about the match between John and David.

"I must have been hearing things"

He then began to think that maybe it wasn't John but someone else like controlling John.

He heard it, sound of laughter. He sat up and look around the room

_Soon my flower soon_ said the voice

He then was startled when Drew came in the room, "lets go bud, Vince call for a meeting" he said

"Okay, I'm coming" said Wade leaving with Drew.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't think we should cancel the shows just because of one guy" said Sheamus earning a look of support

"That guy put five people in the hospital, and he may have been behind Michael and Shane sudden attacks as well" said Vince

"That's because we were unprepared" said Zack

"And think about the fans, they've already bought tickets" said Rey

"But they don't know what's going on" said Vickie

"We should keep on with the shows so that John keeps coming and when we catch him then we can let the fans know" said Eve

"I can agree with that" said Stephanie, looking at her father

Vince look at John Laurinaitis and Teddy Long, "do you agree?"

John and Teddy both nodded, "alright then we'll keep on" said Vince

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Candles were the only light that lit up a dark room; Cena was kneeling before a throne that was occupied by someone dress in black.

"My brother will go with you this time, make sure you give the message to him"

"What will the message be my Dark Lord"

"Tell him, he will soon be mine"

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wade was getting ready, he was in a match with Edge and Chris Jerchio with Mason Ryan as his partner in the main event.

"You ready" he ask Mason

"Yeah" said Mason

"Stay alert just in case John shows up" warned Wade and he and Mason went to meet up with Edge and Chris.

Once again the match was smoothly, Edge and Mason was in the ring as Chris and Wade waited. After Edge hit a DDT he and Mason made their way to tag their partners when all of a sudden fire began to surround the ring. The four wrestlers were in the ring on the defense then the lights went out. When the lights came back on Edge and Mason were lying on the mat, knock out.

Kane then went after Chris, chokeslamming him. They then turn their attention toward Wade

"We have a message for you" said Kane and with great speed, that Wade never thought Kane had, Kane was in front of him

He hit Wade in the stomach causing Wade to fall on the mat holding his stomach, John was in front and look Wade dead in the eyes

"You will soon be his" he said and then gave Wade a kiss.

**TBC**


End file.
